El principe de los mares oneshot
by luki.noki
Summary: ESTA VEZ LE TOCA SUFRIR A YAMI ESTA BASADO EN EL CUENTO ORIGINAL DE LA SIRENITA DEL AUTOR HANS CHRISTIAN ANDERSEN ASI QUE ME TEMO QUE SERA UNA HISTORIA TRISTE QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS XD


ESTA VEZ LE TOCA SUFRIR A YAMI

ESTA BASADO EN EL CUENTO ORIGINAL DE LA SIRENITA DEL AUTOR HANS CHRISTIAN ANDERSEN ASI QUE ME TEMO QUE SERA UNA HISTORIA TRISTE QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS XD

Mar adentro, muy lejos de la costa, allá donde las aguas son de un azul más azul que el añil más intenso, se encontraba el palacio del rey del mar. Hacía ya muchos años que el rey del mar había quedado viudo, pero su anciana madre cuidaba del palacio con admirable energía, se sentía justamente orgullosa de su ilustre y noble estirpe y, para dejar constancia de ello, se adornaba la cola con doce ostras, mientras que a las otras damas de palacio sólo les estaba permitido llevar seis. Sus nietas y nieto, las cinco princesas del mar, y un guapo joven príncipe eran los 6 muy hermosos especialmente el mas joven principe, que superaba a sus hermanas en belleza , sin embargo, ninguna de ellas tenía pies, porque en el lugar donde todas las niñas tienen las piernas ellas lucían una plateada cola de pez.

El palacio se encontraba en las profundidades del mar. Sus paredes eran de coral transparente y el techo estaba decorado con conchas. Muchas de las conchas se entreabrían de tanto en tanto y, durante unos instantes, dejaban vislumbrar el resplandeciente brillo de las perlas que guardaban en su interior, tan maravillosas que no hubiera podido encontrarse nada mejor para adornar la corona de una reina.

Cada una de las princesas y el príncipe cuidaban un rincón del jardín, el joven príncipe había dado a su parcela una forma perfectamente redonda y sólo cultivaba flores de color rosado como la claridad del sol. Sus hermanas habían adornado el jardín con toda clase de objetos raros y extravagantes, la mayoría procedentes de antiguos naufragios, pero en el jardín del principe sólo se veía la estatua de un hermoso adolescente, esculpida en mármol blanquísimo, rescatada de entre los restos de un navío hundido. Al lado de la estatua crecía un sauce llorón que la acariciaba y abanicaba con el movimiento de sus ramas.

El principe anhelaba conocer el mundo que, allá arriba, emergía sobre las aguas, aquellas tierras pobladas de seres extraños que habían esculpido la estatua del hermoso adolescente y siempre le pedía a su abuelita que le contara historias de los humanos que vivían en la tierra.

-Cuando tengas quince años-respondía la abuela-podrás nadar hacia lo alto y sentarte en las rocas de la costa.

La mayor de las sirenitas estaba a punto de cumplir los quince años y, como todas se llevaban un año, el principe tenía que esperar cinco años hasta que le estuviera permitido salir de las profundidades para acercarse al lugar donde vivían los hombres.

Cuando se daba el caso que la luna estaba llena, las cinco sirenitas se cogían del brazo y remontaban juntas las aguas desde el fondo. El rumor de sus voces y risas, más finas y claras que las que cualquier mortal está habituado a escuchar, llegaba a veces a oídos de los marineros, "eso debe ser el canto de las sirenas", decían los pescadores, y a al pequeño príncipe, siempre soñador y tranquilo, le brillaban los ojos como si fuera a llorar.

Finalmente llegó el día en que el principe cumplió quince años.

-A partir de ahora serás libre para ir a donde quieras-le dijo su abuela, la vieja reina viuda, y le colocó alrededor de la cabeza una magnífica corona de flores cuyos pétalos estaban formados por perlas.

Cuando el principe asomó la cabeza por encima de la superficie del agua, el sol acababa de ponerse y las nubes aparecían todavía iluminadas por una claridad rosada, y bajo aquella luz, dulce y suave, lo primero que vio la sirenita fue un gran navío de tres palos, anclado allí, en la orilla, con sus grandes velas risadas. Al caer la noche, en la cubierta del navío se encendieron cientos de luces, y un rumor de cantos y música llegó a la sirenita que, atraída por la curiosidad, se dirigió nadando hacia el barco, cuando se encontró muy cerca, se encaramó en la cresta de una ola y consiguió encaramarse hasta las ventanas de los camarotes. A través de los cristales transparentes pudo distinguir un grupo de gente, elegantemente vestida, que parecía estar celebrando una fiesta. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el porte altivo y la postura de un joven que parecía ser el cetro de atención de todos los presentes un hermoso joven de cabellos tricolor y ojos amatistas. El joven era un príncipe que, precisamente, estaba celebrando la fiesta de su dieciséis cumpleaños.

En todo este tiempo, el navío había permanecido anclado en el mismo lugar pero, una vez acabada la fiesta, comenzó de nuevo a navegar mar adentro. Una tras otra, todas las velas se fueron hinchando, poco a poco, bajo la cometida del viento. Y, a medida que la noche avanzaba, las olas se embravecían más y más.

Un cúmulo de nubarrones negros y amenazadores se amontonó encima del barco. A lo lejos estalló el primer relámpago que anunciaba, furioso, la terrible tempestad que se avecinaba. Cuanto más fuerte soplaba el viento, más cabeceaba el navío. Y, en vez de navegar, parecía avanzar con muchas dificultades.

Las olas, negras y encrespadas, eran tan altas como montañas. Parecían fauces de lobos que quisieran tragarse al barco, ora cubierto por las enfurecidas aguas, como un cisne a punto de naufragar, ora flotando sobre las espumeantes crestas, como si estuviera haciendo diabluras para distraer a la sirenita. El barco, sometido a este vaivén caótico, crujía y gemía emitiendo sonidos lastimosos. Las olas chocaban contra el barco y salpicaban de espuma las cubiertas.

Una, más violenta y acometedora, alcanzó la galleta del palo mayor y lo quebró como si fuera una caña. Súbitamente, el barco perdió definitivamente su equilibrio, se inclinó, y en un instante la sentina quedó inundada. Al momento se produjo una gran confusión entre los tripulantes del barco que se lanzaron al agua para no quedar atrapados dentro de aquel trasto que se iba a pique irreversiblemente.

Yami el joven triton, que hasta el momento lo había observado todo como si fuera un juego muy divertido, se dio cuenta de que el joven príncipe se había agarrado a un tronco que flotaba y que luchaba desesperadamente para resistir la furia de las olas. Durante un buen rato, el joven consiguió su propósito; pero, finalmente, no pudo más y se abandonó a su suerte. Entonces Yami, que sabía que los hombres no pueden vivir bajo el agua, se zambulló y atrapó al joven en el momento preciso en que el mar se lo tragaba. Tenía los pies y los brazos entumecidos, y sus ojos negros estaban cerrados porque había perdido el conocimiento.

Ella se limitó a mantener su cabeza fuera del agua y se dejó llevar por las olas del mar.  
Al despuntar el alba, la tempestad ya había desatado toda la violencia que llevaba acumulada y las aguas del mar volvían a estar tranquilas. En mitad del cielo, el sol se levantaba radiante y coloreaba ligeramente las mejillas del príncipe; pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

Finalmente, Yami divisó a lo lejos un trozo de tierra firme. Se acercó nadando y, arrastrando al príncipe, llegó a una playa rodeada por un bosque frondoso de un verdor profundo. En último término se divisaba un gran edificio que parecía un templo o una iglesia. El joven triton depositó al príncipe en la fina y blanca arena, bajo la cálida luz del sol y regresó a la mar. Nadó un poco y se escondió detrás de una roca para poder ver si alguien acudía en ayuda del joven príncipe.

No tardó mucho en acercarse una muchacha que, más o menos, debía tener su edad. En principio pareció un poco desconcertada; pero en seguida fue a buscar a sus amigas para que le ayudaran a trasladar al joven. Lentamente, el príncipe se fue reanimando y, cuando abrió los ojos, sonrió al verse rodeado por tan agradable compañía. Y así, no llegó a saber quién le había salvado de verdad.

Yami, preso de una extraña sensación de tristeza que no podía explicarse, se zambulló en el agua y regresó al palacio de su padre.

Al principio, Yami no contó nada de lo que le había ocurrido; pero, finalmente, incapaz de guardar más tiempo su secreto, lo confesó a una de sus hermanas. Enseguida, naturalmente, lo supieron las otras.

-Vengan, hermanas.- dijo la mayor de las sirenitas y, cogidas del brazo y apoyándose cada una en las espaldas de las otras, emergieron del agua formando una especie de cadena y fueron a parar delante del mismo palacio del príncipe.

El palacio era un edificio magnífico, rodeado de patios llenos de plantas y surtidores. Se accedía a su puerta a través de una amplia escalinata. Al pie de la escalinata había un pequeño canal atravesado por un puente. Protegida por la sombra que proyectaba el puente, la sirenita tuvo el valor de aproximarse y, sin ser vista, acertó a ver de cerca al joven, que permanecía callado a la luz de la luna, escuchando el canto de los pescadores que pescaban al candil y proclamaban con orgullo las hazañas de su príncipe.

Yami se sintió feliz al pensar que le había salvado la vida cuando las olas le arrastraban medio muerto. Aún creía notar el peso de su cabeza sobre su pecho. ¡Eran tantas las cosas que quería saber! Menos mal que podía preguntárselas a su abuelita que, desde hacía muchos años, conocía bien aquel mundo de arriba, un mundo que ella denominaba "la comarca de las cimas del mar".

-¿Los hombres que se ahogan viven para siempre?-preguntaba Yami-¿no mueren como nosotros, los que vivimos en el fondo del mar?

-Sí-respondía la anciana abuelita-los hombres también mueren y su vida dura incluso menos que la nuestra. Nosotros podemos llegar a vivir trescientos años, pero, cuando dejamos de existir, nos convertimos en espuma. Ellos, en cambio, no alcanzan casi nunca los cien años, pero creen que su espíritu vivirá otra vida inmortal más allá de la muerte de su cuerpo.

-¿Y yo no podría tener un espíritu como el que tienen los hombres?

-No, eso sólo podría suceder-decía la abuela-si un hombre te amara hasta tal punto que te quisiera convertir en su mujer. Pero eso es dificilísimo que ocurra, porque precisamente lo que aquí en el mar todos te admiran, esa preciosa cola de pez, les parece a los hombres un miembro inútil, viscoso y repugnante. ¡No entienden nada! Para que en el mundo de allá arriba te consideraran hermosa deberías tener, en vez de cola, dos puntales torpes que los hombres llaman piernas.

Yami, al oír estas palabras, suspiraba con tristeza y miraba melancólica su cola de pez.

"Estoy dispuesta a todo para que me ame", pensó con determinación, y abandonó el palacio de su padre, donde todo eran alegrías y canciones, para nadar hacia los remolinos más profundos, allá donde vive la bruja del mar.

Nunca hasta entonces había recorrido aquel camino. Los dominios de la bruja estaban rodeados de lodo maloliente. Su casa se encontraba en medio de una zona rodeada de una vegetación espesa y atormentada, con árboles que parecían pulpos de brazos larguísimos con tentáculos retorcidos como orugas siempre en movimiento, y dispuestos a enredarse estrechamente alrededor de cualquier cosa que pudieran agarrar para no dejarla escapar nunca jamás.

El joven triton estaba aterrorizado; pero el recuerdo del príncipe le dio valor suficiente para nadar como una exhalación hasta la casa de la bruja.

-Ya sé a qué has venido-dijo la bruja-Necesitas librarte de tu cola de pez y tener piernas para que el joven príncipe pueda enamorarse de ti. Es una soberana tontería, pero haré lo que quieras, aunque he de advertirte que eso te conducirá fatalmente a una gran desgracia.

Yami escuchaba atentamente a lo que la bruja de mar Mai le decia.

-Te prepararé un brebaje-prosiguió la bruja-y antes de la salida del sol nadarás hasta la escalinata del castillo y te lo beberás allí. Cuando lo hagas, tu cola se quebrará, se encogerá y se convertirá en lo que los hombres llaman unas bonitas piernas. Se trata, sin embargo, de un proceso muy doloroso. Será como si te cortaran en canal con una espada. Tendrás un paso tan ligero que no habrá nadie capaz de bailar como tú, pero cada paso que des será como si pisaras cien cuchillos afilados. Si estás dispuesta a soportar todo eso, yo te puedo ayudar.

-Sí que lo estoy-dijo Yami con voz temblorosa.

-Y recuerda-siguió diciendo la bruja- que una vez hayas tomado forma humana ya no podrás volver a ser jamás una sirenita del mar y no podrás bucear con tus hermanas. Y si no conquistas el amor del príncipe, de manera que por encima de todo quiera casarse contigo, en cuanto él se case con otra mujer se te romperá el corazón y te convertirás en espuma de mar.

-¿Y qué me pedirás a cambio de ayudarme?

-Tienes la voz más bonita de todas las que se escuchan en el fondo del mar. Quiero que me la des a cambio de mi brebaje mágico.

-Pero si me quitas la voz-protestó Yami-, ¿qué me quedará?

-Te quedarán tu belleza y tus atractivos andares, además de tus ojos inmensos y expresivos con los que, estoy segura, puedes hacer feliz a cualquier humano.

Cuando Yami tomó entre sus manos el frasco del brebaje, notó una sensación extraña en la garganta, y su voz enmudeció. Siguiendo las instrucciones de la bruja, nadó hasta alcanzar el fondo del canal iluminado por la luna, al pie de la escalinata de mármol del palacio. Y, una vez allí, se bebió aquel brebaje cruel que debía hacer desaparecer su cola de pez.

A pesar de estar prevenida, sintió un dolor tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando Yami se despertó, se encontró en el suelo, en presencia del príncipe y su corte. Volvió la cabeza y vio que su cola de pez había desaparecido; pero, en cambio, tenía las piernas más bonitas que pudiera desear. Medio envuelto en su larga cabellera, se sintió, sin embargo, avergonzado de su completa desnudez.

El príncipe le preguntó quién era y de dónde venía; pero, como el no tenía voz, no le pudo responder, asi que aquel hermoso joven se presento ante Yami como Yugi Motou.

Entonces, Yugi la ayudó a incorporarse y, llamándole afectuosamente "mi niño soñado", le pidió que no se separase de su lado y aceptara venirse a vivir con él a palacio, pues aquellos hermosos ojos carmesí que Yami poseía le habían embelesado.

Pasaron algunos días siempre juntos, Yugi amaba ver a Yami bailar y este por complacer a su amado de ojos amatistas bailaba para el cada vez que se lo pidiera sin importarle el terrible dolor que esta le provocaba, ese horrible dolor tal cual lo había descrito la bruja del mar era como bailar sobre 100 cuchillas afiladas, pero no le importaba el simple hecho de ver la hermosa sonrisa de su Yugi valio cada paso sobre esos cuchillos.

Y he aquí que, al cabo de un tiempo, corrió la voz de que el Yugi salía de viaje con un gran barco para visitar países vecinos; aunque en realidad iba a conocer a la hija de un rey amigo de sus padres. El príncipe quiso que, pasara lo que pasara, Yami lo acompañara. "Espero que no te asuste el mar, querido mudito". Y le contó historias de barcos perdidos, de tempestades y peces de todos los tamaños, historias que el conocía muy bien, pero que, como no podía decir nada porque era mudo, escuchaba sonriendo.

Cuando el barco entró en el puerto de la gran ciudad del rey del país vecino, le hicieron un magnífico recibimiento. Aquel mismo día se celebró una gran fiesta en honor del joven príncipe; pero la princesa no asistió a ella porque todavía no había llegado. Venía de muy lejos, de un edificio santo donde la habían educado para ser reina.

Finalmente llegó. Yami, que estaba impaciente por comprobar si aquella joven efectivamente era tan hermosa como decían, y cuando por fin la vio hubo de reconocer que jamás había visto una criatura tan bella.

-¡Pero si eres la joven que me salvó cuando yacía, casi sin vida, en aquella playa!-exclamó el Yugi al ver a la princesa-. ¡Oh, cuánta felicidad! ¡Ni en sueños me había figurado una dicha tan grande!

Entonces, el principe besó la mano del la bella chica y Yami sintió como si su corazón se rompiera. Al ver aquellas miradas que se dirigían aun aunque apenas se habían reencontrado Yami supo que muy pronto se celebraría una boda y que, un día más tarde, el tendría que aceptar la muerte que lo convertiría en espuma.

Y, efectivamente, la boda se celebró al cabo de pocas semanas, se caso con ella sin saber quien en verdad le había salvado la vida. Los novios unieron sus manos, entre nubes de incienso, y recibieron la bendición del obispo. Y aquella misma tarde se embarcaron para hacer su viaje de luna de miel, recibiendo felicitaciones y buenos deseos de todos los invitados.

El corazón de la Yami se rompio. El pensaba en todas las cosas a las que renunció y todo el dolor que tuvo que sufrir, y desesperado, penso que la muerte le espera. Asi que se fue a su camarote donde lloro desconsolado de tristeza y dolor por horas.

La alegría duró, dentro del barco, hasta muy tarde; pero, finalmente, todo el mundo se retiró a dormir. Sólo Yami permaneció despierto. Con los brazos apoyados en la borda el barco, miraba lánguidamente hacia levante contemplando el despuntar del alba rosada.  
Sabía que el primer rayo del sol le traería consigo la muerte.

De repente vio cómo las aguas, hasta entonces muy quietas, comenzaban a moverse y aparecían sus hermanas. Estaban muy pálidas, y una de ellas llevaba un cuchillo muy afilado en una mano que la Bruja del Mar les dio a cambio de su largo cabello. .

-Hemos venido a salvarte-dijo la sirena que empuñaba el cuchillo-. Existe una forma de romper el maleficio causado por el brebaje de la bruja. Antes de que salga el sol debes clavar este cuchillo en el corazón del príncipe y salpicarte los pies con su sangre. Entonces, tus piernas se juntarán como antes y volverás a tener cola. Serás nuevamente un hijo del mar, y podrás vivir entre nosotras más de cien años.

"Yo no puedo hacer eso", pensó el joven. "No puedo matar al príncipe porque le amo más que a mi propia vida"

-Piensa en nuestro padre, el rey del mar, y en nuestra abuela, que está tan afligida que ha perdido casi todos sus blancos cabellos.-dijo una de las hermanas de la sirenita.

-No te lo pienses más-dijo otra-. ¿No ves que la claridad del nuevo día ya alborea en el horizonte y que de aquí a poco saldrá el sol? ¡Date prisa! ¡Tienes que hundir el puñal en el corazón del príncipe y venirte con nosotras!  
Y, diciendo así, se sumergieron entre las olas.

Yami, entonces, se dirigió con mucha cautela hacia donde su amado Yugi y su ahora esposa, retiró la cortina púrpura del suntuoso dosel que habían dispuesto como cámara nupcial en la cubierta del barco, y contempló a la hermosa novia dormida con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Yugi. Por un momento apretó firmemente el cuchillo entre los dedos al sentir la rabia por haber perdido lo que mas amaba, pero en seguida, lo lanzó muy lejos contra las olas que, a la suave luz de la mañana, parecían de color rosa.

Con los ojos velados ya por la muerte, Yami miró por última vez a su querido príncipe, saltó por la borda y su cuerpo se hundió para desaparecer para siempre en el mar.  
Convirtiéndose en espuma, pero en vez de cesar de existir, siente el calor del Sol; se ha convertido en un espíritu, un hijo del aire. Las otras hijas del aire le dan la bienvenida y le explican que se volvió como ellas porque intentó con toda sus fuerzas obtener un alma eterna. El podrá ganar un alma haciendo buenas acciones por 300 años; por cada niño bueno que encontrara, se le restaría un año a todo ese tiempo, por cada niño malo, el lloraría, y cada lágrima significaría un mes más. Entonces un día, el llegaría a tener un alma que viviría eternamente en el Cielo.

FIN

Yami.- Yugi como pudiste hacerme algo asi, si yo te amo (T-T)

Yugi- lo siento Yami pero tenia que cobrarme la que me hiciste en el fic de "esperare por ti" :3

Yami- pero yo no queria fue la autora (T.T)

Yugi.- bueno, que te parece si vamos a casa y tenemos un "reconciliacion"-(tono sugerente)

Yami- Yugi (*/*)- (se van rapidamente)

(-.-)u

Bueno espero que les haya gustado ya se que esta muy triste pero lo deje como es la historia original ya qu todos conocemos solo la historia que vimos de disney


End file.
